


Holiday/Six drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote for my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday/Six drabble

"I want this moment to last forever," I say to Six, my arm tight around him as we sit together on the couch, simply enjoying each other's presence. In the chaos of our lives with Providence, it is so rare to get a moment when we can just be alone, not worrying about some urgent mission.

"Don't you, Six?" I prompt, wanting to make sure he shares the feeling.

"This is... nice, yes," he responds, still slightly unsure just how to handle his emotions. I relax and shift a little closer to him, losing myself in the moment of happiness.


End file.
